Barcode readers are commonplace today, and are used in a variety of environments to reader barcodes often attached to various items. In some cases, like barcode lists, barcodes are provided in a densely packed composition where a plurality of barcodes are separated from each other by mere inches. This can be problematic for many barcode readers as their field of view (FOV) can be wide enough to encompass multiple barcodes when the barcode reader is held a convenient distance away from the barcode list. In some cases, the readers may report a decoded barcode that, while being decodable, is positioned at an extreme periphery of the FOV. In other instances, the reader may simply output a decode error and/or not output a successful decode at all. As such, there is a need for devices, systems, and methods directed towards decoding a desired barcode in a working environment where barcodes are packed densely together.